Code: CLYOTO
by MystDragon3k
Summary: A story composed of (mostly)Code:LYOKO, MYST, Metroid, and a little bit of my own material. Originally posted at the Code: LYOKO fourum, but it was rejected, so here it is. Summary is inside. (Complete!)
1. Introduction

Summary:You don't age when your'e virtual. Aileta regrets this. Why you ask? Its a no brainer when you have been the slave to an evil overlord for 500 years. But with the help of her new freinds can she overcome her fears and learn lessons she thought she'd never learn?

This is my First and Probably only fan fic. (Actually I've tried posting this story before in the LYOKO section but it just didn't grab any bodys attention.) It's an AU (Alternate Universe) .It takes place in the future, so far that Aileta (still virtual) is the only surviving member, everyone else is dead (don't worry they'll return near the end). The introduction explains how Aileta ends up where she is. My fic comes from a longer story in which I don't reveal much to the public. I also use material from the games Myst (the first three of them) and the Metroid series. I chose to post it here because it was the inspiration for the story and that it follows much of the original concept. Warning: not much Ulrich/Yumi, basically an Aileta story for you LYOKO fans. Don't go looking for this in the LYOKO section for a spoiler...I deleted it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO, the MYST games, or the Metroid series.

Claimer: I do own the characters Electrifying, Ikin, David, Lord Sicron and John Scout.

No flames, many nice reviews, and PG-13 for language, action, and brief female discouragement (not kidding when I say breif).

(A/N :) =Authors note

" " = Talking

' '= Thinking

= New scene

Characters:

Aileta: If you don't know her you shouldn't be here

David: Normal human boy with not so human qualities (wings, tail, and good with a sword to be exact)

Electrifying: All powerful being. A god but not quite. Belongs to a race called the Electrifying (he is named after his people) (imagine a Drgonball Z character as a dinosaur) and resembles Velociraptor with electric blue armor, staff, and sword. Undefeated and creator of the void (all dimensions and parallel universes brought together into one massive galaxy)

Ikin :( pronounced eye-kin) Son of Electrifying. Spends 90% of his life in Labook writing ages (that is where Myst comes in...know what it is first, because it is a vital part of the story)

Lord Sicron: Evil equivalent to Electrifying, he has a thing for fire, which is why his armor's red. Whenever he speaks, it's in all capital letters.

John scout: Human bounty hunter...with Lord Sicron powers...you'll see what I mean.

I know that was long but it was necessary, now enjoy the story.

Introduction:

Location Earth, Present time

(A/N: This is to explain how the gang ends up. Earth is under attack by Lord Sicron and France is next on his list!)

Three kids sat in an old Factory. Another sat in a chair typing furiously at a computer...all knowing their time was coming.

"Man if I could only find an anti-virus, then maybe die together" said Jeremy

"Relax Einstein. Perhaps they won't even come here" Argued Odd as he grabbed a soda out of the food box Jeremy prepared.

"I sure hope you're right Odd" said Yumi. Just then Aileta's face appeared on screen.

"Hi Jeremy, how's it going" said the familiar cheerful voice

"Well let's just say things could be a lot better"

"Why"

"Some superior beings from space have appeared and are taking over Ear...Eureka!" every one turned in surprise, "I found the Anti-Virus!

"That wonderful!" Everyone said at once.

"Just give me a moment to download it...done. Aileta ready to be materialized"

"NOT ON MY WATCH" called a booming voice. Just then the elevator shaft exploded, and a towering figure emerged from the flames.

"X.A.N.A!" yelled Jeremy

"HEH HEH, WRONG" and the figure raised its staff which it was carrying, and the kids were thrown against the wall. "I AM LORD SICRON. I WAS DISSAPOINTED WHEN YOUR COUNTRY DIDN'T EVEN WRITE A SURRENDER NOTE, NOW THEN." The beast walked toward the computer. "YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU KNOW AILETA, BUT UNTIL THAT IS NESSESARY...YOU SHALL BE A FINE DANCING GIRL!" He raised his staff again and a stream of energy shot out from the end and struck the screen. Aileta began to scream and call for help.

"Ahhh NO NO Stop, NOOooooooooooo "

"What have you done!" yelled Jeremy

"I SIMPLY DOWNLOADED HER. NOW I WILL LEAVE YOU TO DIE AMONG THE REMAING SURVIVORS OF THIS PLANET FAREWELL" and with that the being vanished, leaving four kids to die in the flames that the evil being so loved.

(A/N:I'm going to be nice and give you the first 3 chapters as well. Also I will post a new chapter once a day. But I will post twice with enough reviews.Please read the rest of what I've given you before you review)


	2. Perhaps my devise could be usefull

Chapter 1: Perhaps my devise could be useful

Location: Mechanical age

(A/N: Lord Sicron has been defeated and banished to another planet in the Void. He is weak, but he still has Aileta! Okay I'll shut up)

A lonely figure sat on a rock, studying mineral samples near a gear like building. (A/N: you MYST fans out there should know where this is by now) Just then a scared and beaten star cruiser came into view.

"But I closed the age to the public so my experiments wouldn't be tamped with" The Ship landed in the water and a human figure emerged from the cockpit. It immediately jumped on the nearest rock and began tearing up the metal flooring. "HEY, there are linking books in there". The human just noticed Ikin's presence but continued to ignore his warning. "For crying out loud" Ikin began to fly toward the man as he began to descend. The bounty hunter knew not to fight an electrifying...so he dropped the book he had just aquired and ran back to his ship. Ikin picked up the book and realized it was the Labook linking book, the Library age that housed millions of Linking books. "Someone who would steal this would try it again...and I have one of these on every age!" 'Perhaps my devise could be useful'.

(A/N: Just keep reading... it will become clear soon. Next Chapter...Enter David)


	3. Enter David

Chapter 2: Enter David

Location: unknown

"YOU HAVE FAILED TO BRING THE BOOK JOHN."

"Ikin was there, I couldn't fight him"

"IS THAT SO. THEN HERE TAKE MY POWERS BOUNTY HUNTER... YOU HAVE MORE USE FOR THEM.

"Master I couldn't do tha...Ahh...huh?

"DID YOU THINK IT WOULD ACTUALLY HURT? NOW GO!"

"Yes sir"

Location: Earth 2

(A/N: A new planet has been found for the humans to call home)

David practiced his swordsman skills non-stop...mainly because he had nothing to do. He was too smart for school, he had no friends, and his parents died. But because of his gift and that all orphanariums rejected him...he was sent money constantly...but only enough to keep him alive. But that day was different, and he knew it. Thousands of creatures lived on Earth 2. But when a young electrifying showed up and approached him, everything changed.

"You are the gifted boy named David, correct?"

"Doesn't it look like it?"

"Come...it is time for your destiny"

"Well its not like I got nothing better to do" David joked. Ikin revealed a book and opened it

"Place your palm on the picture" knowing better than to argue David did as he was instructed.

Location: Labook

(A/N: Labook is an age like all the other planets in this arm of the Void. Just imagine the libray of Dn'i, but compact.)

David arrived in a large room with a desk in the center; many hallways branched off from the room to who knows where. A familiar sound went off behind him. He turned around too see Ikin materializing in front of him.

"Come this way" commanded the tall lizard. David followed him to one side of the massive cavern. Ikin searched the wall for something,"I have so many passage ways I keep forgetting where the switches are...oh here it is" and the wall opened up to reveal a super computer and a scanner (A/N: Take a guess where this is going)."Allow me to explain. A bounty Hunter recently tried to steal a linking book to this age. I stopped him, but he will surely try again. I can not physically remove all the books; there is no time and no room for them all. Do you remember the incident on old Earth where four High school kids and one virtual girl tried to stop a super virus in a world called LYOKO."

"Yes, those damn French think they're so much better than us"

"Whatever. Anyway the virtual one named Aileta is still alive and I need her to make my quick book removal system work. Each age has a virtual parallel world. The two worlds can directly affect each other. I have code named these worlds CLYOTO. Each world has a tower; Aileta must de-activate these towers so that all links leading too and from will be closed off. Also if a world's tower is turned off, the world is turned of too. The extra power is re-routed to Labook-CLYOTO. Are you following me?"

"No but I'll give it a shot."

"I already have an Avatar set up for you...it's basically the same as you are now: you have a sword, the ability to fly, a very strong and flexanle tail, and your special ability is that all damage you recive is cut in half. Now get in that scanner over there, the first thing we need to do is free Aileta."

(A/N: so now you know how LYOKO plays in this Fan fic. Next Chapter, Aileta's rescue)


	4. Aileta's rescue

Chapter 3: Aileta's Rescue

Location: Labook CLYOTO

David Assembled out of nothingness. After a few moments of getting used to being virtual, he observed the surroundings. Lots of metal gates were every where, leading no-where, yet they seemed to lead somewhere. David then called out to Ikin to signal he was ready.

"The portal to where Aileta is, is currently downloading. It will appear in front of you in a sec.

Location: LYOKO, Hell region

(A/N: Just imagine a virtual Hell castle. I know there is no hell region, but I made it this way so there is still that sense of code LYOKO in the back of your head)

"WHAT'S WRONG MY GIRL? WHY WON'T YOU OBEY ME?"

"I need a break" pleaded Aileta

"WELL I SURE AM NOT UNBINDING THOSE CHAINS"

"Do you realize how much they burn?"

"OF COURCE. I LOVE FIRE"

"Please, just one day without them"

"YOU DISGUST ME" and with that, an unseen force thrust Aileta out the window to the hard floor 8 stories below. Aileta was almost grateful, she didn't have to move, she could rest.

'I miss being able to sleep' she recalled from the night she was materialized. Suddenly then the air opened up...and an almost dragon like boy emerged.

"Aileta is that you?" Aileta snapped her eyes open and sat up at this new figure. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here" She stood at this news...but the chains restricted her. Seeing this David walked over and cut the chains with his sword. They slowly dissolved afterwards. "Quickly, go through the portal" Aileta wasted no time in running through the portal.

Location: Labook CLYOTO

She emerged in a much more pleasing landscape. The boy followed shortly after, the portal closed behind him.

"Oh how can I ever thank you for getting me out of there"

"The pleasure was mine," David said blushing "however we do need some help. Uh Ikin can explain better than me" a body less voice spoke to her, it reminded her of the good days ,years ago when Jeremy spoke to her in the same way. When he finished, Aileta greatly accepted to help Ikin and David. The team was assembled, but who knows what Lord Sicron would do to resist in their near future.

(A/N: So how was that. Please review and if you have anything to say, say it, I'm all ears. There is also nothing you can do to stop me from completing this fic...so don't try it. Next Chapter: A problem with bounty hunters.)


	5. A problem with bounty hunters

(A/N:Oh sweet masters of the void, I already have 4 reviews, guess how many overall reviews I had first time around...4. Thank you Sempai-San for the reviews. But from now on, make it longer than 3 words, as a treat...2 chapters today)

Chapter 4: A problem with bounty hunters.

Location: Labook

(A/N: FYI by now thev'e turned off about 4-5 ages)"David come over here" called Ikin. David scuttled over to the computer, having just woken up from his nap. 

"I'm going to murder you one day" grumbled David (A/N: He uses this phrase whenever he gets mad at Ikin for those of you who are paying attention to me)

"Take a look at this. I realized I needed to initiate project CLYOTO when a bounty hunter tried to steal a Labook linking book. He left immediately after, but my security outposts detected his ship returning to this arm of the void. He has been identified as John Scout...a human. He should be easy...even for you to take out permanently. If you can do that, we will have a lot more time to close off the links and find out who he's working for. We've learned that his ship is heading toward Mechanical age. I can't let you go with a linking book, in case you fail, but you can fly there. I have a ship in the basement."

Location: Mechanical age

"It has been removed...those bastards" said Scout, unaware that his every move was being watched. David, on silent wings, crept toward him. He drew his sword and, CLANG! The bounty hunter blocked the sword with a strange energy shield.

"How?"

"It will not be that easy" John's skin turned red, steam ached from his pores, and soon burst into flames. David jumped back at the sudden burst. He looked up, expecting to see a pile of ashes that used to be a bounty hunter. But when he looked, Scout was still standing, smiling even.

"Oh shit"

Location: Labook

The door opened to reveal a burned and wincing David

"Dear Electrifying, what happened?"

"I'm going to murder you one day. SINCE WHEN CAN HUMANS WEILD FIRE LIKE THAT"

"Humans can't wield...fire. Did he use the fire, well?"

"Oh yea, so well that if I didn't remind him you took the book from there, HE WOULD HAVE KILLED ME"

"Fire, Fire."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Lord Sicron was known for being master of fire."

"Your point?"

"Lord Sicron is the one we rescued Aileta from" David's eyes widened. "Perhaps he's transmitting his powers to John Scout, they must be connected."

"So what do we do?"

"...I've got it. If we use the spare energy from the towers Aileta de-activates, into the one tower on Labook CLYOTO, we could use it to make a barrier to aborb the energy coming from Lord Sicron, rendering Scout a regular human again, so you can take him out. Then we de-activate the tower and Sicrons powers will be deleted...he'd be helpless as a human too. But it will take a lot of power to do that. We might as well shut down all the towers for this."

"Oh God, I understood that!"

"I'll contact the Dodrando army (A/N: This is the army that protects the void: wins 548,934, loses 0) and tell them too search for his base. In the mean time, Aileta needs an escort for this next age."

"Why?"

"One, because she can't fly like you. Two...It's Riven"

Next chapter: The Lord Strikes back.


	6. The lord stikes back

Chapter 5: The Lord Strikes back.

Location: LYOKO, Hell region

"FIRST AILETA ESCAPES, THEN MY MERCANARY REPORTS FIVE LINKING BOOK SUDDENLY TURNING OFF IN HIS HANDS, THEY MUST BE CONNECTED. COMPUTER RUN A SCAN ON ANY VIRTUAL REALMS NEAR THE AGE SECTOR."

"Scanning... match found. CYOTO: virtual clone of sector alpha 5319."

"AILETA MUST BE TURNING OFF LINKING BOOKS IN THIS, CLYOTO. COMPUTER PULL UP ALL OF X.A.N.A MONSTERS FROM LYOKO."

"Found...Roaches, Hornets, Boxes, Crabs, and Mega Tanks."

"THE ROACHES AND BOXES SEEM TO BE THE LEAST EFFECTIVE. COMPUTER, DELETE THE TWO AND PREPARE THE MODIFICATION PROGRAM FOR THE OTHER THREE...GOOD, DECREACE SIZE ON THE HORNETS, AND MAKE THEM MORE MUNUVARABLE. ADD A FITH LEG ON THE BACK OF THE CRABS, AND MOVE THE STRESS POINT BELOW TO BELOW THE FIRST SET OF EYES. FINALY, GIVE A HORIZONTAL FIRING MECHANISM FOR THE MEGA TANK. NOW PRODUCE THESE CREATURES, REALESE THEM INTO CLYOTO. AND BRING BACK AILETA...ALIVE!"

Location: Riven CLYOTO

David and Aileta appeared in an expected, unstable landscape. Howling winds and tilted landscapes, threatened to blow the two into a huge swallowing hole.

"David, you need to fly Aileta to the tower. Its due south of here."

"Come on, grab on to my hand" Aileta reluctantly grabbed on, and David took off. He flew against the daring winds toward a lone island.

"The tower is on top of the island that looks like a giant tree stump" (A/N: Prison Island for all you MYST fans out there)

"This is too easy" David remarked. Suddenly a laser narrowly missed them from behind. "What in hell" Aileta looked behind her.

"HORNETS!"

"Impossible" said Ikin "X.A.N.A. is long gone"

"Who cares?" said David "I'll just drop Aileta off and take care of these things."

"Uhh David."

"What Aileta" Aileta pointed to the island. It was covered with monsters. "Oh shit" more hornets appeared and the crabs below began too fire. "Ok I'll set you down near that globe thing, and I'll take care of the rest of these guys."

(A/N: about 30 minutes later...)David struggled to raise his sword as the crab charged up its lasers.

"Die you bastard" He penetrated the sword in the target. The laser powered down and the crab exploded in front of him.

"That's the last of them David...and a bare minimum of 5 life points, way too go!"

"I'M STILL GOING TO MURDER YOU ONE DAY" David yelled in pain. "Its all you Aileta" Aileta came out from behind the fire dome, walked over the debris and climbed up the huge tree stump. She reached the top and walked toward the tower. Aileta entered and slowly walked toward the center of the rings, lighting them up one by one. When she reached the center she began to rise and eventually reached a higher platform. It lit up as her foot touched it. A few more steps and a screen appeared. Aileta placed her hand on this. The screen read: AILETA, then CODE CLYOTO. The screens around her dropped and fell into darkness, only to have them return all at once in an instant.

"Closing all links, transporting David and Aileta to Labook CLYOTO, now." A huge whiteness swept over the entire virtual world. Before David was beamed up, he yelled:

"COME ON SICRON...IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!"

Next chapter: A weapon built for Aileta.


	7. A wepon built for Aileta

I have to comment again for Sempsi-San for reviewing, thanks for making them longer and no I didn't take it as a flame. I would like the rest of you out there to review as well, but for now...

Chapter 6: A weapon built for Aileta

Location: LYOKO, Hell region

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? PERHAPS I NEED ONE MORE FIGHTER ON MY FORCE. COMPUTER, BRING UP ALL BIO CREATURES THAT HAVE SUFFICENT FIGHTING SKILLS."

"28 matches found."

"SO THE NUMBER ONE FIGHTER IS THE...METROID...OF COURCE, SELECT AND MODIFY. INPUT HOMING DEVISE WITH EVERY BITE VICTIM, AS WELL AS A VIRUS, VIRUS EFFECT, RENDER VICTIM UNCONSIOUS. CREATE."

"warning: power required to assemble creature is too great. amount of copys able to make: 1.

"NO MATTER, I'LL SIMPLY GIVE IT A SPECIAL ABILLITY SO THAT I'LL ONLY NEED ONE" Sicon typed at his virtual console to further modify his creation. He finnished and a floating jellyfish like creature appeared in front of him. "GO; BRING AILETA TO ME!

Location: Labook CLYOTO

"Okay Aileta, next on the list is Irashin. A special age inhabited by the S-Metroids.

"What are those?"

"Well Metroids are parasitic creatures. However, with enough care and radiation, they will evolve into an intelligent, humanoid creature. They are very friendly, and powerful. My species is the only one stronger."

"Well that's good. A shame I won't get to meet them"

"Actually you will, they appear in Irashin CLYOTO because the Metroid species can see any life form in any parallel world...physical or virtual. But they should allow you to turn off the linking books."

"Okay, where's David?"

"Uh sleeping, he wore himself out after that fight on Riven CLYOTO."

"Speaking of which, now that Sicron can fight us won't I need David more often?"

"I already made a scan, not a single monster, you'll be fine. Okay, its gate 593." Aileta made her way to the gate, a screen appeared before her and she laid her hand on it like she did in the towers many times before" The screen read 'Aileta' and the gate opened. "Transporting Aileta to Irashin CLYOTO, now"

Location: Irashin CLYOTO

Aileta appeared in a wasteland, flames occasionally broke the surface, a large, 30 foot high fence was to one side, small diamond shaped houses on the other side of the fence in the distance.

"Where to Ikin" called Aileta.

"You should be standing on a metal grate, uncover it and there will be a ladder, this will lead into the city, tell me when you get there."

Aileta looked down at her feet, she saw only the ground. "Where is the grate?"

"You should be standing on it...right?"

"No."

"Wait...are you outside a small town of little buildings that look like half sunken diamonds."

"No, I see them but they're a ways off, on the other side of a fence."

"OH GOD NO, I typed the wrong coordinates! Aileta get your back against the fence and look for any signs of movement! You're in the Metroid quarantine zone! I said S-Metroid were friendly, the original, infant Metroids are ruthless, life-sucking monsters. Head toward the town, the gate doesn't exist in CLYOTO, you'll be able to walk out, but any movement...just run, and pray."

Aileta obeyed every word. She got against the fence and started walking, never blinking. When she was almost at the end, she looked behind her to check for any floating jelly fish. She was relived when there weren't any. She looked back and jumped. A Metroid was there, watching her. Aileta was horrified, she was so close. The Metroid let out a shriek and advanced on her. She tried to yell for help, but she was too scared. Aileta couldn't run, her feet wouldn't move. She ducked down and closed her eyes. Her life flashed before her; the day she met Jeremy and the others, her first materialization,...the day she was taken, she was more scared now than that day. She could feel it closing in on her. She waited for the end, waited...but it didn't come. She couldn't hear it any more. Aileta opened her eyes, and there stood David, sword in hand. The large...disc-like mouth part was all that was left.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" David remarked. Aileta remembered when odd said the same thing; so much of David reminded her of her old time. Odds bravery, Ulrich's strength, Yumi's reliability, Jeremy's intelligence, she missed them all, but now it was like they all came back in one person. All the feelings she had for all of the gang she had for him too. "Are you all right?" David helped Aileta up. She was still shaken. Aileta couldn't help herself. She threw her self into David's arms. It was true...she felt the same safety in his arms as she did with Jeremy, he was the same person, and she did felt the same feelings for him as he did Jeremy, she did...

"Aw, it's an emotional moment" Ikin said as he broke the silence.

"I'll murder you one day" David yelled, "Even you have to sleep eventually!" 'He even has Odd's humor she thought.' "Lets get out of here" David said.

"Before you go, Aileta take the remains of that thing with you" The two both looked surprised, "You can use it as a weapon, just throw it like a Frisbee, you can't miss!"

"Um...what's a Frisbee?" asked Aileta"

(A/N: a while later...)A huge gap was if the fence ahead, they finally made it. As they passed through Aileta gave a huge sigh of relief. But a familiar sound let off behind them. They circled around to see another Metroid stalking them. Aileta shrieked as it approached, David drew his sword.

"Relax, it exists in the real world too, and in the real world there's a huge gate"

"I don't know" answered David, "this one's different, its smarter almost."

"Metroids can't get enough vertical lift too get over that." But it didn't go over; it went through the space the gate should have been. Aileta yelled and turned to run, but David held his ground. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aileta running, and he was glad, he saw the whole thing with the first one, and he didn't want her around these monsters any more.

"I don't even need to say what I'm going to do to you Ikin. So what's the deal?"

"That's strange, its giving off the same reading as the monsters on Riven CLYOTO, which must means its Sicrons doing, but its using more power than all the other monsters on Riven combined, it might be the only one."

"Lets hope so" David raised his sword again, and lunged. He hit dead on in the center, but it didn't explode, it simply dented. Seeing this David came all out and beat the thing to the ground till he was sure it was either dead, or dying. As he withdrew the parasite rose up once more, "Impossible!". It was almost on him when..."WHACK". The Metroid fell, a horned disc jutting out.

"Well I guess its true" Aileta said as she came up behind him, "You can't miss". Aileta pulled her new weapon out of the miss-shaped creature. "I found the entrance to the city"

"You're a blessing in disguise" David said. Aileta blushed. She still kept staring at him with dreamy eyes.

(A/N:afterwards, deep in the S-Metroid city...)"Well that's a very long story... but how would Ikin hide the equipment" questioned the S-Metroid officer.

"Secert passage" David said simply. Another S-Metroid walked in and whispered something to the officer.

"Well my employer just informed me that Ikin just called and verifies your story is true. We know of the tower and can take you there immediately"

"Thank you sir" Aileta replied. They had descended the long ladder into the S-Metroid city. They were greeted by the officer who had spotted them. Afterwards they were taken to the security station. Now they followed him through the great metropolis (A/N: Just imagine an underground, midnight, Las Vegas). They soon entered a large town plaza... the tower in the center.

"Wait..." David said. He looked behind him to be greeted by an old friend. The other two looked as well...to see a virtual Metroid...looking for revenge. "I thought you said there was only one Ikin."

"It's the same one, I don't know how", but David knew. He could see faint wrinkles undenting themselfs along its clear, outer membrane.

"All the more reason to murder you one day. Aileta go do what you do best, we'll take it from here" Aileta turned and ran. David drew his sword, the officer revealed his disc. The Metroid just came closer. "Back me up" was all David said.

Aileta had made to the tower and took one last look. The Metroid looked even worse than before. She smiled and entered the tower.

The Metroid fell, too far beaten to be recognized. The officer stared at the human boy, who was just a little more than half his size.

"And stay down you son of a bitch"

The screen read: AILETA, then CODE CLYOTO. The screens around her dropped and fell into darkness, only to have them return all at once in an instant. "Closing all links, transporting David and Aileta to Labook CLYOTO, now."

(A/N: I admit it...I hate Metroids, but the games are cool. Next Chapter: I have feelings for you too)


	8. I have feelings for you too

Chapter 7: I have feelings for you too

Location: J'nanin CLYOTO

"A tower on a tower...who would have thought" David laughed at the irony as he stabbed the next crab in line. He was perched on a walkway that lead to a giant elephant tusk (with a giant cap) shaped tower. The crabs could only approach single file witch made it easy too take the monsters out one by one, but he was still losing life points.

"40 life points David"

"I can count too." Yelled David "Hurry up Aileta" David said too himself. His prayers were answered.

The screen read: AILETA, then CODE CLYOTO. The screens around her dropped and fell into darkness, only to have them return all at once in an instant. "Closing all links, transporting David and Aileta to Labook CLYOTO, now."

'Ha too easy thought' David as he disappeared.

Location: Labook CLYOTO

It has been a year and a half since Aileta was rescued. The two didn't know when it would end...until today.

"Good news everyone" (A/N: I do not own Futurama either) called Ikin "that was the last tower."

"Oh thank god, good news to you, I've decided not to murder you...painfully"

"We can begin the final stage immediately"

"Uh can we have some alone time?" asked David "In private?"

"Um sure...5 minutes" David heard Ikin put down his head set.

"Aileta" David turned to face her, "I'm not sure how to say this but...I've had feelings for you, ever since I got you from Hell LYOKO." He stood there blushing. He knew she had "feelings" for another boy, but would she change to him? Had he shown enough of him to persuade Aileta into a relationship?

"David" The moment of truth thought David, "I have feelings for you too". That was enough. David was overjoyed. He looked at her, she hadn't aged, you don't age when you're virtual (which is why he hadn't aged much either), but yet she was still different. A scar here and there. She got a new Disc...custom made, it was pink, and it had golden "teeth" on the outside for better cutting power. But she was the same Aileta he saw when he rescued her.

"Then...will you..."

"I'd be honored to be with you David"

"Times up you two, David prepare to be materialized, Aileta head for the tower its due North of here."

"I'll be back" David said, and with that he vanished.

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but next...Hunter or hunted)


	9. Hunter or hunted

Chapter 8: Hunter or Hunted

Location: Labook

David stepped out of the scanner and walked to the computer.

"OK what now."

"Time to take down John Scout" said Ikin.

"You're sure he's human this time"

"Positive, he's on Voltaic. You need to take the ship again, I need to check and make sure the Dodrando army is in position.

Location: Voltaic

David landed the ship out of sight. He spotted scout on the way in, on the other side of a dam (A/N: you MYST fans should know where). He was banging his head on a large metal door as David emerged from the tunnel. He drew his sword and proudly said,

"Turn around, Scout" John slowly turned to look "long time no see".

"I failed him" he mumbled "but I know, it was you who did this, and I can at least kill you for it" John turned around and raised his arms "you forget the powers I have!" But his over confident smile slowly turned into a worried frown, "where did they go?"

"While I was turning off books I was also turning off your powers" David said with a smug.

"I don't need flames to kill you" Scout drew his two laser guns and fired. But David had dodged thousands of lasers before, he rolled right in front of Scout and grabbed one of his blasters. But Scout being the successful bounty hunter he was, kicked the sword out of David's hand. It got wedged in the metal flooring. John raised his gun and laughed, David's gun was at his side. "You know...all my life I was told I was an insult to the human race, but looking at you... freack, that title should be passed"

David simply said "Thousand bucks says I hit you square between the eyes."

"Clank!" John turned his head to see David's tail rip the sword out of the flooring, come around, and strike him in the leg. Scout fell and dropped his laser gun. He opened his eyes to see David holding both guns, one at his side, the other pointed at him...square between the eyes. Scout sighed and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to David.

"It's the activation code to my ship...the money is under the seat...take it all."

"You know...you're...really not an insult to your species" David fired without another word.

(A/N: later...)David left the grave site to drown what was left of the bounty hunters ship. The grave was circled with personal belongings David found...including a roll of his money...minus one thousand. The grave had a makeshift tombstone that read:

John Scout

A compliment to his species

Location: Labook CLYOTO

Aileta sat on the top platform in the tower, awaiting the message from Ikin to de-activate the tower and release the powerful boundary that contained Lord Sicrons powers. It had been a while and the message could come at any time. She heard something...familiar. Aileta looked over the edge in case something was down there...but there wasn't anything. She looked at the screen in case the signal had arrived, but something blocked it...something that filled Aileta's heart with fear. Since receiving her personal disc, she had fought along side with David, and learned that what she did long before on LYOKO was nothing compared to fighting. She had gotten over the fear though...except when her old friend, the virtual Metroid decided to make an appearance. Once again the creature mocked her, looking over her. Aileta would have simply drawn her disc and pelted the thing, except she never could get over that one day, and David took care of it anyway, but David wasn't here. Aileta couldn't move, and seeing the opportunity the Metroid reared back and lunged, and it finally struck home. Her fears were right...it was unbearable. The pain was immense. She screamed like never before. But it was strange; it didn't feel like her strength was being drained, but like she was being injected with a virus. She was simply growing tired...and despite the pain...she fell asleep.

Location: LYOKO: Hell region

Aileta was shivering when she awoke, even with the...familiar heat, and burning chains. Aileta opened her eye's, and saw the second thing she'd least like to see.

"No"

"YES" Aileta turned her head toward the voice...there sat Lord Sicron in all his flaming glory, looking disappointed, "REALLY AILETA, GO AHEAD AND KEEP ME BORED FOR TWO MONTHS WON'T YOU."

"You m-mean after your M-Metroid attacked me?"

"METROID?" said Sicron with a confused look "MY DEAR YOU WENT INTO A COMA, IT WAS ALL A DREAM. YOU WERE MUMBLING SOMTHING ABOUT TOWERS...AND SOMEONE NAMED DAVID. LET ME TELL YOU NOW YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK UP HERE AFTER YOU FELL OUT THE WINDOW. EVERYTHING YOU SAW WAS A WORLD YOUR MIND MOST WANTED. BUT ENOUGH WITH EXPLANATIONS, DANCE FOR ME!" The chains burned more as he got angrier through his speech.

She had no choice, she danced, but she also cried. Aileta awoke just before Sicrons defeat. She wouldn't see Ikin or David anymore. It had to be real, but he was right, a boy like David was just what she wanted. So she cried, the chains grew hotter but she didn't care, she simply cried

Location: Labook

"Aileta...Aileta do you read me. If you can hear me...you can de-activate the tower now", but the status screen on the tower didn't change, it continued to read: ACTIVE. "I don't like this, if my worst fears are realized...David get in the scanner, I need to talk with my father in case Sicron is behind this."

"What dose your dad have to do with anything?"

"My father is the great Electrifying." Ikin said proudly.

"...oh"

"Get in the scanner, when you get to CLYOTO look for Aileta, and take this with you" Ikin handed David a cell-phone like object ",direct contact to me, since I won't be here. It will virtualize with you. Call me if you find anything"

"You got it". David stepped in the scanner.

"Transfer David, scanner David, Virtualization!

(A/N: Man did I make an evil villain or what, next chapter: The gang came back, the very next day)


	10. The gang came back the very next day

Chapter 9: The gang came back, the very next day.

Location: Spirit world

(A/N: No reference to YU-YU Hakisho)

Ikin walked toward the large table in the vast temple. "My son...what brings you here?"

"Have you not been watching my arm of the galaxy?"

"The void is huge...I can't see everything at once you know" Ikin turned to look at the ceiling which projected the void itself. His father was right; it was so massive that Ikin couldn't even find his sector. "Is there a problem?"

"Well if you weren't watching me you should have kept a better eye on Lord Sicron, he's been a bad boy lately."

"Isn't he always?" The father and the son laughed at this.

"But this is serious, we've been fighting him for awhile and now he's caught up to us"

"You have fought Sicron, you're not the fighting type."

"Well not directly. But now I need your help." Ikin explained all that had happened, and what he wanted from his father.

"You realize that's overkill" Electrifying argued.

"This is Lord Sicron, you know better than me how clever he can be. And now he might realize what we're doing and could stop us, you're the only sure fire way to make sure he's finished once and for all." Electrifying let out a sigh and agreed.

"RING"

"That must be David, hello."

"Yea I found something."

"What?"

"Her disc, left behind in the tower"

"Oh god, whoops sorry father"

"One more thing, tracks"

" Didn't you follow them"

"Yes but guess what, she was dragged...to the spot where you opened that portal to Hell LYOKO."

"I knew it, David prepare to be materialized, I need one more thing" Ikin hung up "Father...I need four kids brought back to life"

Location: Heaven, beach 743, reserved for LYOKO warriors

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Jeremy, Sat in their swim suits getting a tan...for the 83rd day in a row. Odd opened what must have been his 100th soda that day.

"How many of those are you going to have?" teased Ulrich.

"Till I'm full" answered Odd

"You mean for eternity?" Ulrich said. Everyone laughed, all except Jeremy.

"Oh lighten up Einstein."

"Odd haven't you noticed...Aileta's not here." Yumi said

"Oh...sorry"

"I just wish I could be with her one more time" Jeremy said.

"That can be arranged" Electrifying said as he appeared before them. Odd spat out a mouthful of soda.

"Hey boss" Ulrich joked "what do you mean?"

"Your assistance is required, and you need to be brought to life immediately."Odd spat out a mouthful of soda. Electrifying explained the situation to them. About his son, CLYOTO, David and Aileta, and what they were needed for. Odd spat out a mouthful of soda multiple times during the story. "Now Aileta needs your help, as it says in the handbook I need a unanimous decision." All four of them agreed eagerly. "You will arrive in my sons lab, and you will be just as you were moments before you died" Electrifying raised his staff and the next thing they knew,

Location: Labook

, they were in the lab, exactly the way they were when they died.

"Ah welcome to Labook" Ikin said as he looked over the computer "you got here quick didn't you. I'm Ikin."

"And I'm David" David said as he stepped out of the scanner. The four stared at the boy (about Yumi's age) that walked toward them. Odd spat out a mouthful of soda.

"Where did you get that?" Ulrich said sarcastically.

"You didn't think I didn't sneak a few cans before we died...its still good actually." Jeremy eyeballed David, and David noticed.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, and we don't have time now, Aileta's in trouble" commented David. Jeremy simply took his seat where Ikin motioned to.

"Okay just let me activate 3 more scanners" Ikin said. The wall opened and three scanners moved forward. The virtual warriors stepped in the scanners. "Jeremy would you like to begin"

"Sure it's been a while. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer...David, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner David, Virtualization!

(A/N: A bit of a rivalry going between David and Jeremy. Stay tuned for the final chapter: Time to end this war once and for all)


	11. Time to end this war once and for all

Chapter 10: Time to end this war once and for all!

(A/N: I am so exited, those of you who are content of finishing this long congrats. I don't know about the rest of you...but this was my first day of school, and although I hadn't planned it, its the perfect occasion to post the final chapter. Remember; reviws = sequel.This here is one awsome chapter so buckle your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, and be sure to read the epilogue afterwards)

Location: Labook CLYOTO

The four kids slowly appeared into the virtual realm.

"Wow, this place is a lot mare real than LYOKO" Yumi commented

"Well don't get used to it, we're going into LYOKO anyway" said David

"Which region?" asked Ulrich

"Why the Hell region of course" (A/N: Hey! My first four quote's started with W. This Fan fic brought to you by the letter W, LOL.)

"Okay, while I'm opening the portal decide who should go in first" called Ikin.

"I should, I've been there before the first time I rescued Aileta"

"Aileta was right by the portal" inserted Ikin, "you hardly took two steps"

"I'm going to murder you one day"

"Whatever...the portals open guys"

"I'll go" said Ulrich. And with that he stepped through the portal.

"Should we follow now?" Asked Odd. Ulrich came flying out of the portal clutching his stomah, along with a shower of lasers.

"You, got 80 life points" said Jeremy

"How about we go through together" offered David.

"Good idea." Said Ikin "By the way David, you need to do the actual rescue, since you can fly, 8th floor, through the stained glass, also this is going to be rough so Odd...I've given you 50 arrows, Yumi, you now have 2 fans, and Ulirich, you can mulitpy into 5 rather than 3"

"Okay on the count on three we pass through" David said ". 1, 2,..."

location: LYOKO, Hell region

The crabs and mega-tanks waited anxiously for something to pass through the portal. They weren't disappointed (for a moment) when four humans ran through and destroyed the first line of defense. David took flight and was immediately pursued by at least 50 Hornets.

"Oh is that how you want to play, then I'll take you all down first"

David had 80 life points when every hornet was gone. He looked down to check on the others, they were on the second floor. David proceeded to where Aileta was. To be safe he looked through the glass first. He saw Aileta, on the floor, crying, with a flaming figure watching over her, laughing. David had seen enough...he shattered the glass clear out, sped toward Sicron and kicked right in the chest. He was sent back flying though the wall. David watched as the chains slowly cooled down. Aileta noticed this and looked up. Upon seeing him she smiled.

'It wasn't a dream after all' "Look out!" Aileta suddenly yelled and pointed behind him. David spun around to strike the on coming Metroid harder than ever.

"You son of a bitch" David pinned down the beast, looked down, and smiled. He made a hole, and through that hole he finally saw the stress point marked by an eye-shaped target. He stuck the target as far as it would go into the beast. Then a miracle happened, the Metroid finally died. After all this time of fending off the creature...it was finnaly destroyed in a shower if its own componets. David smiled triumphantly.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU KILLED THAT THING, BUT IT WAS ONLY A GLIMPSE OF WHAT I HAVE" David turned to see Sicron step out of the hole in the wall. David cut the point in Aileta's chains closest to him, the chains disappeared instantly.

"Aileta run down to the steps toward the 2-3rd floor. Run past all the monsters till you see Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, they'll take you to the tower." Aileta was dumbfounded. "Take this with you," David threw her Metroid disc to her. "GO!" Aileta ran off.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, NOT LIKE SHE'LL GET FAR. BUT I SUPPOSE I'LL KILL YOU PAINFULLY ANYWAY.

"Shame you can't die when you're virtual"

"THINGS ARE DIFFERENT IN HELL LYOKO" David simply raised his sword.

Aileta made it to the third floor when she had to dodge around crab legs and mega-tanks. They paid no attention to her for they were too concerned about 3 unstoppable fighters. At last she saw them.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Odd!"

"Aileta!" they all said at once when they saw her.

"Aileta are you okay?" Jeremy's voice said as they got closer.

"Jeremy! Oh I'm fine, where's the portal?"

"This way." Ulrich called and they headed for the stairs.

"I KNOW YOUR POWER CUTS ALL DAMAGE YOU RECIVE IN HALF, SO IF MY MATH IS RIGHT YOU HAVE...5."

"Then I guess I have to make the best of it"

"...Davi...hear me...swer"

"Talk into the microphone Ikin" David said sarcastically

"Can you hear me know?"

"What do you want"

"The chest is the weak point, kick him hard enough and he will materialize."

"What do I got to lose" Sicron looked concerned. This just encouraged David to leap...and kick!

"AHHHHHHHHH" Sicron screamed as he slowly disappeared. Without a second thought, David jumped out the window and headed toward the portal. The monsters were heading there to the portal as well.

David yelled, "Prepare to close that portal real fast Ikin"

"If you get through the portal I can restore 20 life points as well." Closer he got, he had to beat the lead crab, he dove in front of it and yelled

"Now Ikin!" He got through just as the hole got too small for him.

Location: Labook CLYOTO

David hit the ground hard as he felt those promising 20 life points return to him. He looked up to see four hands waiting to help get him on his feet. He greatly took the offer.

"Aileta...shouldn't you be de-activating the tower?"

"I wanted to make sure you got out okay" Aileta threw her arms around him and he did the same.

"Aw, group hug!" Odd yelled, as he outstretched his arms. Ulrich and Yumi turned to look at him. "What? It's a happy moment."

"Ow!" Yumi yelled as a laser hit her in the back.

"Yumi, 60 life points left" Everyone turned to see a crab pry the portal back open. Another crab joined it to help make the portal bigger and bigger for more monsters at a time to pass trough.

"Run, RUN!" David yelled. "Luckily the tower's right there." They soon reached the tower. Aileta entered as David and the others stood guard as they watched the stampede of monsters approach them. "Get ready to give the Dodrando army the signal Ikin"

"Just a few more moments' guys" The four watched as the stampede of Crabs, Mega-Tanks, and newly formed Hornets approached.

The screen read: AILETA, then CODE SICRON. The screens around her dropped and fell into darkness, only to have them return all at once in an instant.

Location: Verticon 9

"ACSESS FORBIDDEN. STUPID COMPUTER" Lord Sicron grunted. He heard an explosion and looked out the window behind him. Dodrando army Strike ships were dropping their cloaking shields and were tearing the mining facility on the canyon walls to shreds. "HOW DID THEY FIND ME, AND AT THE WORST TIME?" The glass shattered and when Sicron looked again, Electrifying was there, staring him down. "ELECTRIFYING, YOU SHOW YOURSELF AT LAST"

"...Yes" He simply said, and raised his staff "It appears I'm going to have to teach you a lesson...again" Lord Sicron now realized he didn't have a shred of power in him.

"WAIT THAT'S OVERKILL!"

"That's what I said...Spirit, Beam!"

"DAMN IT TO HELL, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Location: Labook CLYOTO

The monsters were in range now, the lead crab fired...and stopped, and so did the laser, just before it hit Aileta's face. The laser dissolved, the monsters dissolved, the portal dissolved.

"What happened?" asked Ulrich

"Lord Sicron...he's gone, we won, WE WON!" David yelled. And every body else did to.

"Group hug" Odd yelled, but nobody listened. The horrid war, was finally over

(A/N: Be sure to read the Epilogue)


	12. Ephilouge

Epilogue:

Location: Labook

"Aileta, before we put all this behind us, would you like to be materialized, virus free?" asked Ikin.

"Oh yes, please"

"Same drill as last time" Aileta rose to the middle of the tower. "Code: Earth". The scanner opened and there stood Aileta, just as Jeremy remembered her. She sprung forward and hugged David and Jeremy at once, and they hugged back. They finally let go and Jeremy asked

"What now?"

"I know" David said, "the best I got is Aileta and I live on Myst CLYOTO, and when our time comes...she'll be all yours" After consideration Aileta and the others decided it was the best way to go. Jeremy looked over at Ikin.

"I don't have a problem with that" Ikin said. Jeremy saw no better way to do it. David was actually being very generous Jeremy realized.

"Okay deal"

"Deal". Odd spat out a mouthful of soda

"That's it...I thought there would at least be a one sided fistfight" grumbled Odd.

"My father just called and said Sicrons spiritual remains of his body are safe for our trip...would you like to do the honors Jeremy." asked Ikin.

"Sure" He sat down and typed in the program.

"Can I ask somthing?" David questioned "Why do we inprison Sicron like this, how about we kill him and never worry about it again"

"Because Sicrons life force keeps the balance between the four corners of the soul; Good, Evil, Life, and Power in check. Like the American goverment on old Earth" Ikin answered like a straight-A school boy. "Okay, we're ready Jeremy".

Jeremy took one last look at Aileta and sighed "Return to the past, now" A great whiteness covered everything and soon the entire void was enveloped in blankness, as time reversed itself and all damage was repaired.

(A/N: "Thanks for reading everyone. I have decided this is my only fic, unless you beg me enough I'll right a short sequel, but I will review yours so I hope you enjoyed it. E-Mail me if you want to use the characters.)


End file.
